Sci Lender (AoT:G)
Sci Lender ''is one of the main characters in Attack on Titan: Gale. He is based on the actual user, Sci100. Background Not much is known about Sci's past at the moment. Although it is claimed that he's been residing in the Karanese District for most of his life, it is also mentioned that at some point during his life, he's been in the Trost District. He obtained his Titan Shifting abilities at an unknown point in his childhood. Nick and Patricia are his best friends. Personality Sci tends to stay more and serious in most situations. He has difficulty being friends with anyone other than Nick and Patricia, and has a hard time making normal conversation. He sometimes becomes annoyed, and very quickly can become enraged. He becomes very paranoid whenever anyone asks about what happened in his past due to an unknown reason. Appearance Sci wears the Garrison jacket and the 3DMG when he is on duty. Beneath his jacket is a casual red shirt. He is 5'11ft (1.8m), has short black hair with brown eyes, similar but exactly like Nick. He has a few mysterious scars on his back, and arms. Abilities Sci graduated and was in the Top 10 in the 105th Trainee Corps. His ranking is currently unknown. *'Titan Killing and 3DMG''' - Sci's sword-wielding skills are exceptional, nearly at the level of high-ranking officers in the Military Police. Because of this, along with Nick, he often provides assistance in the Survey Corps during scouting expeditions. Out of him, Nick and Patricia, he is the best at the 3DMG, using straigth and gas-efficent movement patterns, as a contrary to Nick's zig-zag patterns, which rely solely on momentum. *'Intelligence' - Like Patricia, Sci often displays strategic acts as opposed to pure offense. *'Regeneration' - Due to his Titan Shifter power, any wounds that Sci's human body sustains can rapidly be healed in a matter of hours or less. Titan Shifting Sci has the ability to transform into the Spiked Titan, a 15m class Titan. The Spiked Titan bears a striking resemblance to Sci's human form but is more muscular. Its most notable trait is the numerous black-colored spikes on its back. *'Enhanced Durability' - Apart from the defense the spikes on its back provide, the Spiked Titan has slightly harder skin than other Titans, making it harder to be blown off along with a limb or be wounded in general. *'Regeneration' - Like all Titans and Titan Shifters, the Spiked Titan can almost instantly heal wounds or regenerate missing limbs. *'Spike Projectiles' - The Spiked Titan's most notable ability is the ability to launch out several or all of the spikes on its back. It can do so at will, however, regenerating the spikes requires time, around three minutes, during which the Spiked Titan must rely on strength during battle. An alternative, as shown by Sci, the Spiked Titan can turn around and impale incoming Titans. Yet another but effective alternative is to manually rip out a spike or two and wield them as weapons. However, the downside to this is that they quickly become dull and/or evaporate in a matter of minutes. *'Intelligence and Precision' - Despite its brutality, the Spiked Titan manages to retain most of Sci's human intelligence, unlike the Leaping Titan (Nick). Because of this, the Spiked Titan is incredibly accurate and precise, being able to strike vital points of another Titan and/or stab with its spikes at vital spots. Category:Attack on Titan: Gale Category:Sci100 Category:NickFusi0n Category:Characters Category:Male Characters